Problem: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. Make sure to simplify coefficients and constants as well. $2\left(\dfrac{1}{5}m-\dfrac{2}{5}\right)+\dfrac35$
Use the distributive property to multiply the $2$ into the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{2}\left(\dfrac{1}{5}m-\dfrac{2}{5}\right)+\dfrac35$ $=2\cdot \left(\dfrac15m\right)+2\cdot \left(-\dfrac25\right)+\dfrac35$ $={\dfrac{2}{5}m}-{\dfrac{4}{5}}+\dfrac35$ $={\dfrac{2}{5}m}-{\dfrac{4}{5}}+{\dfrac35}$ $=\dfrac{2}{5}m-{\dfrac{1}{5}}$ The expanded expression is $\dfrac25m-\dfrac15$